Orthrus
Orthus Real Name Phineas and Ferb Orthus is a Saurischian mutant two headed monster dog meat and the brother of Cerberus. He appears in Dee Dee and the Man and Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! under the ownership of Eurytion. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Percy Jackson and the Olympians '' Orthus had reformed along with Geryon. Although his official master is Geryon, he tends to listen more to Eurytion as he takes care of him, unlike Geryon. Similar to the ancient myths (Hercules), Percy Jackson, came to the ranch and killed Geryon, but unlike Hercules, he spared Orthus as he did not participate in defending his master because Eurytion had told him to stay back during the fight between Percy and Geryon. Phineas and Ferb Get Busted World finally Candace admits she's always been proud of her brothers, snapping them out of their doctrine and getting becomes upset and scolds Candace of planning to leave him alone in the toy box forever. She calms him down enough to befriend and unshrink the gang, but Sergeant has arrived and reveals his scheme to put Candace and Jeremy in the reform school with Phineas and Ferb to punish them for escaping. Suddenly, had storm into the 'Mutagen' (A.K.A "'The Ooze'") attic and the Invasion (from TMNT ep Invasion and Target April O Neil), and scolds World. World becomes unstable and attacks them all, which causes the sergeant to be knocked off the cliff to his death. But they escape out of the earth. Candace and Jeremy climbs out as well and tries to convince everyone to let World out of the Earth. Jeremy finally yields and releases World from the box, due to a realization of his long misjudgement of Candace and new found appreciation for her during her absence. World gets happy already and shouts that he's free and everyone is really confused, Candace's answer is: "Well, think of it this way: Imagine if you were able to have anything you wanted, except one thing, but that one thing is what you wanted more than anything else. For him, that thing is a giant two headed dog meat. That's all he wanted; that's what he was trying to protect. So I brought him here. Here he can have all the friends in the world! I mean come on, isn't friendship what Parent's is all about?". Following this, a series of strange events occur, such as the parents turning into marionettes controlled by a giant Dragon, then Dragon turning into one as well being controlled by the strange talking Alien and Jeremy proposing to Candace as Candace discovers that she was dreaming all along. World adapts to the new environment and lives as a stuffed rag doll in the home Dee Dee, agents and Major Monogram burst into the house Kill the mutant monster the Fletchers to be mind-erased of the whole thing; as Monogram, Dee Dee kill Orthus that they must relocate him to a new Spirt as a result of his cover being blown the mutant monster. '''Cliffordfield' Orthrus goes on an adorable rampage. Orthrus is spoofed alongside with Cloverfield. Also, he is the monster attacking the city. Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Villain Category:Male Category:2012 Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Cured Mutants Category:Mythical Animals Category:Female